


A Helping Hand

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex, Smut, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	A Helping Hand

The front door slammed shut, and you sighed, dropping the last of the folded laundry on top of the pile. It had been a hell of a day, with both kids acting up, and a mountain of housework from the first week of the holidays. You loved your boys, you did, but sometimes… being a mom was hard work.

“Baby?” Sam’s voice echoed down the hallway as he walked through the house. He was in the same shirt and sweats he’d left in this morning, and you frowned at him as he entered the room. “Hey,” he muttered, moving straight to you and pulling you into his strong arms. He smelled musky, and there were visible sweat patches on his shirt, but you didn’t care, nuzzling into him eagerly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s been a long fucking day,” you sighed, inhaling his manly scent. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

He hummed, stroking one big hand over your hair. “Boys get off to your mom’s okay?”

You nodded, making a small noise of contentment as he held you close. “They did. Two days of peace and quiet. I can’t believe how much mess they make in a week.” Sam chuckled at that, dropping a kiss to the crown of your head. “How was your day?”

“Good,” he mumbled. “Busy, but everything is sorted for the move next week.” He was moving now, twisting his body to rock you from side to side. “What can I do for you?”

Waving your hand, you grunted against his chest. “Nothing, I’ve done the vacuuming, the dishes and the laundry. I even steamed the curtains -”

He cut you off, laughing. “No, baby. I mean, what can  _ Daddy _ do for you?” Your eyes went wide, and you stood straight, looking up at him, eyeing the sly smile on his face. “You need me to help you relax, baby girl?” You bit your lip, nodding as his fingers caressed your chin. “What do you say?”

“Please, Daddy,” you whispered, your voice husky as butterflies swarmed in your stomach. Sam’s smile widened, his fingers tilting your chin up towards him, and you whined in your throat as he kissed you long and deep, his tongue tracing the inside of your lips. He tasted like the beer he’d probably had at lunch, with a tang of mint from the gum you knew he kept in his car.

His hips ground into yours, the evidence of his arousal pressing into your belly. “Sweet little girl,” he growled. “Why don’t we go somewhere a little more comfortable?” You nodded, yelping as his thick fingers slid down your sides, digging into your thighs as he hoisted you into his arms. Slipping your arms around his neck, you let him carry you through the house into the bedroom, giggling when he used his foot to shut the door. 

He let you down gently to the floor by the bed, stepping back to look down the length of your body. Your fingers twitched as you realised what he wanted, and you slowly pulled your top up over your head, dropping it to the floor as Sam watched with lust-filled eyes. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, baby girl,” he purred, palming the bulge in his sweats. A shiver ran through you, and you used your toes to kick your shoes off, before pushing your pants down your legs. As you straightened, Sam groaned, his lips curling up into the sexy snarl that always got you going. “And the rest,” he ordered, keeping his eyes on you as you reached around to unhook your bra. Your panties went next, and Sam growled as you stood before him nude, goosepimples erupting over your skin. “On the bed, sweetheart.”

You complied, moving backwards until your calves hit the edge of the bed, and you sat, spreading your knees the way you knew Sam liked. He grinned at the move, pulling his shirt over his head, making you bite back a moan at the sight of his toned stomach and tanned skin. His shoes joined yours on the floor, and he stalked towards you like a predator.

“What do you want, Daddy?” you asked, feeling your heart pumping wildly in your chest.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Sam replied, pushing the waistband of his pants down a little, exposing the v-line that ran down his groin. A trickle of sweat from the summer heat followed that trail and you couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight of it, your hand drifting to your already soaked core. “That’s it,” he growled, his eyebrows raising at the sight of you wet and exposed for him.

Your fingers brushed over your clit, and your hips jerked at the pleasurable sensation, arching your neck. Sam stood less than a foot away, his fingers wrapped around his thick cock, pumping slowly. 

“You’re so beautiful.” His words were a reverent whisper, and you sighed as you spread your folds, dipping one finger into your slick channel. “Keep touching yourself like that, baby girl, I can see how wet you are.” A shuddering moan left your lips as you added a second finger, thrusting them in and out of your body as Sam watched. His thumb hooked over the tip of his cock, collecting the pre-come gathered there, using it to slick his movements along his length.

“Sam…” you whined, and an irritated rumble rolled through his chest, making you realise your mistake. “Daddy…”

He groaned, nodding as you spread your legs further, using your thumb to tease at your clit. “You wanna come, Y/N?” he asked, and you gasped, rutting your ass into the covers. “Fuck, make yourself come for me. Wanna watch you -”

You cried out, intensifying your own movements, feeling Sam move closer as your walls clutched at your fingers. Incomprehensible whimpers and whines left your lips as you edged yourself closer, lifting your hips up off of the bed to meet your touch, fucking yourself harder. Sam kept talking, kept encouraging you, but you could barely hear him over the sound of your blood rushing in your ears.

The orgasm washed over you with a shuddering force, and you snatched your hand away, crying out again and again. Sam was on you in a second, his strong knees pressing in between your thighs, his mouth landing on the spot just above your pussy. He placed open mouthed kisses up towards your belly button, and you reached down, threading your fingers through his long, messy hair.

“You want me, baby?” he asked, not stopping his journey up your body. “Want me inside you?” You nodded, looking down at him with lidded eyes, biting your lip again as he grinned. “Hmmm,” he moaned, his nose tracing the underside of your breast, before sliding up to circle your nipple with his tongue. “I  _ really _ wanna put another baby in you, sweetheart.”

The words made your body throb, and you mewled loudly. “Daddy…”

“Yeah?”

“Do it. Fuck a baby in me.”

He snarled, sucking your nipple into his mouth, dragging his cock over your sensitive folds. “You really want it? I don’t wanna -”

You smiled, looking down at him where his mouth was a inch from your spit-slicked nipple. “I’m tired, but I want it. I want you. I want another baby with you.”

Sam smiled, moving up to seize your lips with his, his hands slipping underneath your shoulders to hold you close. “I love you, so much.” You gasped as he rolled his hips, the blunt head of his cock sliding against your clit. “You’re perfect, and beautiful.” He pulled one hand free from your shoulders, pressing it between your bodies to grip his cock and line himself up. As he slid home, he gripped your ass with his fingers, swallowing down your cry with his tongue in your mouth, not stopping until you were full to the brim.

His thrusts were gentle at first, and you needed more, using your hands to spur him on, grabbing handfuls of his toned, tight ass. He picked up the hint within seconds, slamming his hips into yours, moving his hand to pull your leg up, allowing him a deeper angle.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” he growled, lifting himself up to look down at you. “Tell me.”

“Want you to come inside me, Daddy. Fill me up,” you panted, feeling sweat break out on your forehead as Sam loomed over you, his thrusts precise and aimed just right to slam into your g-spot, making your walls spasm around him. “Please, Sam, need it harder, need it -”

He pulled out, and you opened your mouth to protest, only to find yourself flipped onto your stomach and dragged down the bed so your legs were hanging off. Within a few seconds, Sam was pushing into you again, fucking you from behind, the edge of the mattress helping you bounce up to meet him. Your cries echoed off of the walls, and he managed a dry chuckle, even as he increased his strokes.

“ **Could you be any louder?** ” he asked, and you let go a cry of his name in response, making him groan. “Fuck, you’re sexy when you’re shouting my name, sweetheart.”

“God, Sam, I’m so close, please -” Your words were cut off as you fisted the sheets, burying your face into them and focusing on nothing but the feel of his cock driving into you, making you shake and curse. Sam grunted, his fingers bruising your hips, and you felt the telltale twitch of his orgasm. His cock swelled and you screamed into the mattress, just as Sam slammed home and held himself flush against you, thick spurts of come filling you up and spilling around the sides of his length.

“Shit,” he growled, collapsing onto you, and you yelped as his weight crushed you a little. He jumped at the noise, pulling away, and you giggled, rolling onto your side. “Sorry,” he whispered, laying beside you his ridiculously long legs dangling off of the bed as you pulled yourself up a little. His come was leaking out of you onto the bed, and Sam groaned as he sat up and saw your debauched state.

“I love you,” you whispered, gazing at him adoringly. “So much.”

“Even though I produce small terrors that drive you crazy?” he asked, leaning in to place a quick kiss to your lips, before he stood up and grabbed a towel to clean himself off. You smiled, pushing yourself up onto your hands, feeling the sore spots he’d fucked into you. 

“Just promise me this one will be a girl,” you replied.

Sam winked, tossing the dirty towel into the laundry basket. “You never know. Might be twins.”

“In that case, you’re doing the laundry,” you said, standing straight and walking past him to the bathroom, landing a slap on his ass as you passed. “Forever.”

He laughed, blowing you a kiss as you shut the door. “Happy to lend a hand, baby girl.”


End file.
